


All We Spend Is Time

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, soft boyfriends, yeah that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: There was something about fall that always made Alec more cheerful. The changing colors of the leaves and the refreshing chill in the air were things he could get lost in for hours, not to mention the fact that there were significantly less bugs than in the summer. But what he had- foolishly- not been prepared for was how beautiful Magnus looked in the midst of the season.





	All We Spend Is Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash for fall. This is just shameless and self indulgent malec fluff in a fall setting. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

There was something about fall that always made Alec more cheerful. The changing colors of the leaves and the refreshing chill in the air were things he could get lost in for hours, not to mention the fact that there were significantly less bugs than in the summer. But what he had- foolishly- not been prepared for was how beautiful Magnus looked in the midst of the season.

They were walking aimlessly through a park, stepping on all of the crunchy leaves they happened upon and swinging their intertwined hands between each other, and Alec couldn't stop staring. The sun was bright, but the air still stung just a little bit against their skin, and Magnus' cheeks were flushed. He looked absolutely stunning, in a way that made Alec's stomach twist and his heart beat faster with affection.

Alec never used to make time for things like that. Walking around with no destination in mind, drinking coffee just because he wanted to, not because he needed it to keep functioning, laughing and joking and participating in a life outside of killing demons, were things that he had never even dreamed of doing before.

But there he was, staring at his boyfriend like a complete idiot. The beautiful thing about it was that Magnus stared right back, an equally infatuated smile on his face. Neither of them paid any mind to how they looked to outsiders, because they were in love, and together they could overcome anything.

"What?" Magnus finally asked after a few moments, his smile morphing into a smirk. Alec narrowed his eyes and grabbed hold of Magnus' scarf, pulling him gently forward until their faces were only inches apart.

He leaned in slowly, and as their lips brushed, he whispered, "You put every season to shame."

**Author's Note:**

> come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
